tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan/archive7
Adding a sub-catagory Hi Saris i left a message on kugawattans page a while ago and since he has not replied i wil ask you. I believe we need an other sub-catagory under "combat types" because we have one for those who uses guns, one for those who uses magic and one for those who uses thier bare hands. But we don't have for those who uses blunt force beating or "bludgeoners" such as Ass pancakes, Demopan and Scoutit. 1.comanderjonas (talk) 14:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Reviving a group of freaks you made Hi saris i am considering making a goup of freaks who are Team Zom , but has been revived and genetically inhanced, but before i start i am gonner ask, do you mind if i revive and alter the five mercenaries you killed in the QMSC? Your fellew Gmodder 1.comanderjonas (talk) 17:11, March 21, 2014 (UTC) If you read the message i sent you on youtube you will see that i am not gonner revive the original Team Zom so you can still decide when and how you are going to revive them, but we could run into the problem that our two teams migth become to indistinctly, so if you wan't to awoid that i will tell you what i have in mind for my version of Team Zom so they we are sure they won't become to indistinctly. 1.comanderjonas (talk) 14:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I have sent you my discription on YouTube and is now waiting for your response. 1.comanderjonas (talk) 14:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey there. Okay, then. The model should be done in the next few days or so, and I'll (optionally) provide a MediaFire download link. Or a Workshop page, it's up to you. - [[User:T.J Charles|'Sergeant Lazlo']] - I am made of DED! 17:53, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello,MrGalvatron.Can i please have your permission to upload a video SynthetSniper vs Soldine.The video itself is already done.If you want i can tell you what's gonna happen there and who is gonna win.Early thank you.Devad31 (talk) 14:36, April 26, 2014 (UTC) The Destroyer Trivia BTW, I just added this radiation poisoning info only for describing. I'm sorry for importing it just in case. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 16:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Alert: old videos are disappearing Some old freak films have been deleted, such as swaitis have deleted gentelspy's movies, and half of the Snyphurr Saga have been deleted I think that if the freakshow community doesen't do something soon we could lose a lot of classic freaks movies because thier creators channels have been closed or the have for reasons unknow just decided to delete the movies. 1.comanderjonas (talk) 19:48, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I please put in new Images that shows abilities of Dr. Schadenfreude? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 19:01, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, Can we have a chat about Rivfruitv or not? To be honest, I'm just saying and try not to overreact. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:44, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I know You don't feel like talking about Him but this is serious. I'm going to treat You like an adult here and I'm going to be completely honest with You. Kugawattan has insulted Me 2 times but I understand with Him because I know when someone is angry, they say something that they don't mean. Despite Kugawattan's actions, Rivfruitv called Him REDACTED because Kugawattan banned/blocked Him. It will be fair if You shared this around with your friends. On the opposite path, He doesn't seem to forgive anyone who actually got banned/blocked. If You don't accept this message, you're missing the point here. If your hostile towards Me or not, You can tell Me and theres no offense. Also, I'm sincerely sorry for what I've done on the wiki. Take care of yourself, later. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 11:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry that this all needs to be this way. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 12:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Can I show You my ideas for this wiki? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 12:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to sound rude but what Your saying is getting all my nerves. These are my ideas and your foiling them. No offence. Plus, I was going to give You the ideas for TF2 Freakshow. Just chillax. Tell Me, what made You all frustrated and I can help You with it. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 15:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I think this wiki needs to be delt with because it's too overpoweringly bossy. I know You don't want Me doing copies of your freaks that are also different but creating Freaks is fun, not to have it's rules. If You don't want my Freaks being part of your's, that's your problem. Because Kugawattan made rules in the wiki, and as other users are blocked, this caused some of the users to develop a massive hatred towards You and your friends in favor of Rivfruitv. I'm going to remind You this to drive my point home. Rivfruit called Him a redacted and a redacted. If You don't want to be annoyed about dealing with users like this when they first worked in Kugawattan's wiki, He should make it differently without other certain rules like quality control. Quality Control shouldn't have been cared about. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:14, May 20, 2014 (UTC) WHY YOU MOVE MY POSTAidanBurgers (talk) 20:13, June 3, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about a new rule?I think that it is wrong.You know,i think that 1000+ views is alittle too hard for me.And what about the other people that doesn't know anything about getting more views(including me).How will they get them?And why didn't the founder firstly found out how many people would react to it?I am not asking for block,but fuck this rule.It.is.a.fucking.attention,TRAINWRECK!!!Yeah,i said it.Devad31 (talk) 17:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi,Thanks for greeting and leave a message,and I have a bit of a problem about posting info box and Photos.I tried to edit one with the Source system,but it doesn't work for me...Could you make a guide how do I set a info box,color the box,put a photo in the infobox?Thanks alot for helping me :) Mercurez (talk) 07:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay,so I'll tell him made new Origin.Probably he actually kind a tired I watch his video and Bloody Scout not wounded by soldier rocket Mercurez (talk) 12:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah,I forgot.You could add him on Steam.His steam name are the same as his youtube name.I just add him yesterday. Mercurez (talk) 12:24, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sawwis... Is it possible you can hexeth me a BLK Team? plz plz pretty plz with metal on top Xho -- Schweinhunds. 10:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Damn that's neat I aprove massively of your "Freak Fights" idea teach me o wise one how to make them General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 19:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Important question about my freak Hi Saris, I have a question. Can my TF2 Freak be added to TF2 Freakshow wiki? Its name is Infector Spy, he has already two videos and his look, skills, abilities, allie and weapons have shown in both videos. Both of them are on youtube. I also have a biography, weakness and trivia about him on TF2 Freak Concept wiki, and its most visited page on that wiki. So, can Infector Spy be added to this wiki, or not? Please answer me. Hellsing-in Alucard (talk) 12:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Hellsing-in Alucard CurransWeegeesScribbleAJ (talk) 03:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Can i has Remilazard page back? The character page tables Do you know where I could get the source for those info tables on the character pages? I'd kind of like to use it on a wiki I use for keeping some of my work organized. HBKGames (talk) 00:21, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, uh, what's happening with the infoboxes? I've just noticed them (THEY'RE SO PURTY) and I'm wondering if they'll be the standard infoboxes for every TF2 Freak Wiki from now on. - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] - Made of the finest DED! 15:47, November 8, 2014 (UTC) May i borrow them? Hey saris do you mind if i make a movie with soldine and orangeman in it?1.comanderjonas (talk) 14:01, November 19, 2014 (UTC) How do i help on the wiki How do i help on the wiki? hey man, can you help me out with my TF2 freak? his name is Cowmann Spy and I need help making a page for him. can you edit the page to the perfict point? thanks: seth levi knece